


🐈

by thecaryatid



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Gags, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, sylvain gets to wear a gag, this is not very serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecaryatid/pseuds/thecaryatid
Summary: And then, because he was Sylvain, he had to open his dumb mouth and ruin everything.“Felix,” Sylvain breathed like a prayer, and so far so good. But then “Fe, kitten,” spoken like Felix should be flattered to hear such stupid words attached to him.Or: the one where Sylvain's stupid pet names are a serious strain on their relationship.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	🐈

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this kinkmeme prompt! 
> 
> Felix and Sylvain are having some "alone time", they're having fun, it's great. Then Sylvain calls Felix, "Kitten" and everything screeches to a halt in the face of Felix's indignation.
> 
> Is Sylvain able to successfully backpedal? Do they have to try another night? Does Sylvain have a heartfelt speech in him about why the name is meaningful? I don't know.
> 
> https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=2637384&posted=1

Felix and Sylvain didn’t have many firsts left. This wasn’t the first time they’d kissed, or whiled away an early afternoon with a sixpack of cider and a bottle of wine. It wasn’t the first time Felix had worked his fingers through Sylvain’s hair. This wasn’t even the first time they’d fucked - that happened on some unexceptional evening in college when Sylvain had a paper he didn’t want to write and Felix had a test he didn’t want to study for and, in the way of bored and horny college students, they’d dragged each other into a corner and kissed each other senseless and then, in the way of idiot kids who wouldn’t know an emotion if it punched them, didn’t look at each other for two weeks. 

Tonight they were burning through their remaining firsts. First time Sylvain looked at him and matched sincere words to his longing gaze,  _ hey, so, it’s probably obvious by now _ ,  _ but I’m kind of crazy about you, _ said with that disarming smile and charmless wink, an unconscious twitch toward the door and the clench of Sylvain’s hand on his wineglass. 

_ Obvious _ \- not obvious that it was romantic specifically, but certainly obvious that Sylvain was crazy about Felix in every other way that mattered.  _ Oh _ , he’d said, like an idiot who never knew the right words.  _ I could stay the night. _ Not much point in delaying more.

Sylvain kneeling between Felix’s legs was one more first crossed off their dwindling list. The reverence with which he tugged down Felix’s running shorts while looking up with wide, pleading eyes was another, a first for  _ Felix-and-Sylvain  _ and also for  _ Felix-and-anyone _ .

Felix pushed Sylvain’s sweaty bangs back from his forehead as he leaned down further, licking shamelessly from the inside of his thighs to his hole, kissing teasingly at his clit and then retreating. He moaned when Felix pressed his hand more firmly into Sylvain’s hair, so Felix did it again, burning with arousal at the sounds  _ he  _ was pulling from Sylvain. Sylvain’s hair belonged to him now, as did Sylvain’s clever fingers and nimble tongue and, presumably, his dick. 

Sylvain pulled away just when Felix was really urging him on. He leaned up for a kiss despite Felix’s wetness on his lips, and despite it Felix indulged him.

And then, because he was Sylvain, he had to open his dumb mouth and ruin everything. 

“Felix,” Sylvain breathed like a prayer, and so far so good. But then “Fe,  _ kitten _ ,” spoken like Felix should be  _ flattered  _ to hear such stupid words attached to him. Felix dried up. Like, physically, all moisture disappearing from his pussy in a way that he would have sworn was impossible.

“What was that?” Felix shoved Sylvain back to arms length. He wasn’t undignified enough to kiss a man who thought  _ kitten  _ belonged within five miles of sex, romance, or Felix.

“What do you mean?” Sylvain blinked up in hurt. 

He couldn’t even repeat the thing out loud - he tried and it caught in his throat like “That - what you just said.” 

“Uh, kitten?” 

Felix clenched his teeth. He stifled his angry growl, but he couldn’t soften his glare. He felt a little bad when Sylvain visibly recoiled, but this wasn’t negotiable. “That,” he spat. 

“Come on. Really? Felix,  _ kitten _ , we spent years getting here, we’re finally  _ together _ , and your dealbreaker is a pet name?” 

“Shut up,” Felix said, reflexively and also as a valid and strategic way of buying time to think. “I’m not dumping you. I’m just not fucking you until you stop with the stupid names.” 

He got up from the bed and regretfully pulled his shirt back on. Sylvain would figure it out, presumably. He’d text Felix with a promise to never utter that word about him or within his earshot again, they’d fall back into bed together, they’d finally make good on all those years of hopeless flirting. 

But Sylvain, idiot that he was, also stood up. It might have been dramatic if his shirt wasn’t half off and his pants weren’t pushed down below his half-hard cock, but he fixed Felix with the most watery, pleading stare he’d seen Sylvain wear in years. 

“Felix, please. I love you like I’ve never loved anyone. It’s so  _ you _ , right? You’re all pissy and stabby and sweet inside, just like an angry little kitten.” Sylvain looked like he might actually cry. 

Felix couldn’t stand the stupid look on Sylvain’s face combined with his quavery voice and his useless state of undress, softening dick still hanging out of his pants. He dragged Sylvain in for a kiss, swallowing up his relieved noise before pushing him back and ignoring his wounded whimper. 

“I’m not dumping you. I just need to clear my head.” Felix didn’t allow himself any more glances back as he left, carefully gathering his clothes and wallet and locking the door to Sylvain’s apartment behind him. 

Well. That was that. He prodded carefully at his new lump of emotions as he walked into the city, regret and longing and love tangled together, and elected to ignore most of them. He had an immediate problem - Sylvain needed to stop calling him, ugh,  _ kitten _ , and he needed an immediate solution so he could go ride Sylvain’s dick without the constant urge to permanently remove his vocal chords. 

The darkening city didn’t offer any answers. Neither did jogging a few miles, despite Felix’s habit of using exercise as a cure-all for uncertainty. His favorite coffee shop, always open late, poured him an affogato with a bitter scoop of coffee ice cream, and the caffeine shooting through his bloodstream also didn’t knock any brilliant thoughts loose. Typical. Maybe he could text Sylvain, but no, that would likely devolve into another round of pained apologies. 

Late evening turned to real night; the coffee shop kicked him out at closing and the last of the streetlights flickered on, washing the sky out into faint grey-black. Felix walked, every step leading him closer to admitting defeat. 

He didn’t expect salvation in the form of the shining lights of a little sex store with its name written in an unreadably florid font. It seemed so  _ obvious  _ \- if the problem was Sylvain saying unbearable things during sex, he could just prevent Sylvain from talking while they fucked. 

Felix stared into the windows of the sex shop, at the tired employee bustling around and preparing for closing. No customers; the man looked like he was moving toward the door already, maybe about to lock up a few minutes early. Felix couldn’t let that happen. 

The door swung violently open as he charged through. The employee recoiled, glaring at him exactly like a shopkeeper who was about to enjoy the rest of their night without serving any inconvenient customers. 

“I need a gag,” Felix told him, ignoring the glare. “One that’s very good at keeping someone quiet.” 

The dude didn’t look any happier, but he vanished into the depths of the store and came back with a selection. Felix stared at them - the ball gag he recognized, but not the one with a complicated-looking harness and a panel of soft leather, or any of the ones with increasingly complicated straps and buckles. He also stared at the pricetags - were those things  _ really  _ that expensive? Like, really? 

Well, nothing to be done. His new relationship depended on Sylvain managing to keep his stupid mouth shut while they fucked. Felix grabbed three at random and left, wallet and heart both significantly lighter. 

Right. The city was dark; it was nighttime in earnest. Felix jogged all the way out here to clear his head, he can make it back. 

He was flagging a little by the time he got back to Sylvain’s building. Felix slumped against the wall outside of Sylvain’s door, gasping, catching his breath and steeling himself for the conversation, because - how was that supposed to go?  _ Sylvain, wear this. I can’t stand hearing you talk.  _ It would be fine. It would be  _ fine _ . 

Well. He came here to do one thing. Bracing himself for whatever Sylvan’s expression would be when he opened the door, Felix knocked. 

The door swung reluctantly open after a few seconds. Sylvain stood shirtless, eyes red-rimmed, clutching a glass that probably held something far too strong. “Didn’t expect to see you again,” he said with a smile like it was some sort of joke. 

Felix brutally stomped down the urge to tell Sylvain to shut the fuck up and accept that they hadn’t broken up. “I have a solution.”

Sylvain shrugged and stepped aside, ushering Felix in and pointedly not touching him. “So what brought you back here? Didn’t think you’d want to look at me any time soon.” 

“Sylvain,” Felix said, “I didn’t dump you. Here.” He shoved the bag at Sylvain’s chest. Sylvain fumbled and nearly dropped his glass as he caught it. 

“Hey, Felix?” Sylvain opened the bag and pulled out the first gag, dangling it in front of his face like he was displaying a freshly-caught fish. “A guy could really get a few mixed messages right about now.”

“What do you mean.” 

“So you storm out -” 

Felix didn’t  _ storm out _ , but whatever, he shoves the pointless need to correct Sylvain to the back of his mind. 

“You tell me you aren’t going to fuck me, and you show up again with a cute little bag of bondage gear? Like, I’m not complaining if that’s what you’re into, but you’re gonna need to explain this.” 

“They’re for you. So we can fuck without you saying stupid things like, you know,” he phsycially could barely bring himself to say it, “ _ kitten _ ,” he snapped out the syllables like he could snap the sounds apart, destroy the word for all time. 

Sylvain dug deeper into the bag. He pulled out the others, the ball gag, the one with the flat leather panel Felix still wasn’t sure of the name for. “Huh. That’s… really something, Felix. So, what, we can fuck as long as you get to gag me?” 

“Yes.” It wasn’t a normal solution to this sort of problem, Felix was vaguely aware. 

But Sylvain started laughing. He set the glass and the selection of painfully expensive gags on the kitchen counter. “You’re really something there, kit - okay okay, I’m not saying it, I’m trying  _ so  _ hard not to say it.” 

Felix glared. 

“Did you just buy these?” Sylvain asked. 

“Obviously.” 

Sylvain snickered. “You know I have gags, right? Like, come on Felix, you could have just used mine.” 

“Oh.” Several hundred dollars wasted, then. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it too much. These are  _ nice _ . Look at that quality leather. And you know… something pretty tempting about getting my mouth stuffed with a gag you bought just for me.” 

If Felix wasn’t blushing before he definitely was now. “ _ Oh _ . So. We should -”

“Mmm,” Sylvain cut in. He caught Felix’s hand, dragged it up to kiss the backs of his knuckles and then trail his lips up Felix’s wrist, slowly peeling the thin fabric of his sleeves back. “I can’t eat you out in any of those gags you got.” 

And Felix had just started enjoying Sylvain’s clever mouth. “You’ll have to learn to control yourself eventually.” Sylvain’s deep, amused smile reassured Felix enough to continue. “But I suppose I can just ride you tonight.” 

Sylvain groaned. “Fuck, that’s hot when you say it. Come on, you got a preference?” He held up the gags again, like Felix should know and care about the difference. 

Felix snatched up the one with the flat leather panel and the pillowy ball on one side. “Open up,” he said, and swallowed against the unfamiliar wave of heat when Sylvain obediently opened his mouth. “Comfortable?” 

Sylvain grunted something that might have been intended to be words and then, very clearly, moaned, so that seemed to be a yes. 

Getting to the bed happened even quicker this time, dragging each other in turn, pausing for hurried half-seconds to strip off one more item of clothing until they tumbled down together onto the mattress. Socks still covered Sylvain’s feet and ankles. 

Felix looked down at himself, naked and entirely sweat-soaked from his run across town, and vaguely wished he’d thought to take a shower before this, but Sylvain didn’t seem to mind. He didn’t look any less reverent at Felix’s state of undress than he had earlier that evening, although it did lose something with half his face covered by leather. 

Or perhaps it gained something. Felix could examine the unfamiliar possessiveness rising in his chest later, at his leisure. There were more important things right now, namely Sylvain kneeling between his knees again and sliding his hands up Felix’s thighs, making up for not being able to use his tongue with the sheer force of his heated gaze and his impressively skilled hands, stroking Felix’s clit like it was his mission in life to figure out the best way to take him apart. 

_ He’s done this a hundred times with other people _ , Felix reminded himself, trying to remember that he was not particularly special for ending up in Sylvain’s bed, his back arching and thighs quivering as Sylvain rubbed careful little circles on his clit, gentle at first and then rougher. 

But Sylvain never waited for other people, or looked up at other people like they placed all the stars in the sky - Felix has seen how Sylvain looks at his flings, flippant and flirty, nothing like the raw devotion in his eyes right now. And when he pressed two fingers up inside Felix slow, taking his time to feel out which spots made Felix gasp and grind down, it was easy to forget everything as Felix slumped back on the bed, clenching down against Sylvain’s hand and avoiding the far-too-intense look in Sylvain’s eyes. 

Even through the gag, Sylvain’s noise was clearly soft and appreciative as he pulled his fingers out and admired the liquid clinging to them. 

“Not bad,” Felix said, breathlessness betraying his understatement. 

Sylvain laughed and crawled further onto the bed, pinning Felix by his shoulders. His brain nearly stuttered and crashed as it had so many other times Sylvain crowded into his space. But this was different - this was Felix’s show. Sylvain was working at and for Felix’s pleasure, wearing Felix’s gag, following Felix’s lead. 

So he pressed a quick kiss to the leather covering Sylvain’s mouth and pushed him back to sit with his back against the headboard, cheeks flushed and cock hard. 

“I said I was going to ride you,” Felix said, and Sylvain moaned in invitation. 

He’d never really had the chance to look at Sylvain spread out before him like this. Sylvain’s pretty, tall and just muscular enough, wiry red hair dusting his chest and leading down to his dick. Felix kind of wants to kiss it. He  _ really  _ wants to kiss it, maybe pin Sylvain down and spend a night teasing, licking every bit of skin he could reach until Sylvain begged to cum. Of course, he’d half to learn not to say any stupid cat-themed nicknames first. Sylvain would have to be very good. 

And, first things first, Felix wanted to ride him. So he slipped forward until he straddled Sylvain’s lap, shifted carefully until the tip of Sylvain’s cock kissed up against his hole and pressed down, slowly, gasping as each centimeter spread him open further.

Really figures that all of Sylvain’s bragging about having a big cock was completely founded. Sylvain’s hands found Felix’s hips, settling there and rubbing little circles with his thumbs like he was waiting for permission to do anything else. 

“Okay,” Felix said, a little bit strangled, a little bit choked as he got used to being so full. “Okay. you can - you can touch me.” 

Sylvain’s hands tightened on Felix’s hips. A little dizzily, he wondered if they’d leave marks, if he'd walk out of here with bruises left from Sylvain’s fingertips pressed into his hips and thighs. A little more lucidly, he pictured Sylvain with marks from Felix’s mouth decorating his hips and chest. Felix grinned, leaning forward to make that a reality. He kissed Sylvain’s neck, tasting salty sweat and the vibrations of his muffled moans vibrating through his neck, and worked his way down until he could bite down into Sylvain’s pec, hard enough to mark red. Sylvain whined and bucked up, arched back to expose even more of his neck and chest for Felix’s pleasure and, well,  _ that  _ was something to explore later. 

He raised himself up on his shaking thighs and pressed back down on Sylvain’s cock, punching a moan out of them both and settling into a rhythm, quick and hard, punctuated by Felix’s gasps. Sylvain didn’t last very long, and admittedly he’d been waiting far longer than Felix, but he was cumming before Felix’s thighs even started shaking from the strain, making little stifled whimpers, probably spilling a dozen loathsome petnames that the gag converted to delicious noises that Felix could spend his whole day drinking in.

On the whole, it was good. Not mindblowing, but Sylvain’s whole technique showed promise. One of these days Felix would get him to stifle the disgusting endearments without external aid and he could enjoy the full force of Sylvain’s clever tongue and self-proclaimed talent for dirtytalk. It didn’t have to be today, or tomorrow, or this week. He could exercise a bit of restraint while he waited for Sylvain to catch up. 

And Sylvain  _ did  _ look good in a gag, all hazy-eyed and pliant, still lying back and waiting for Felix to release him. He did, finally, appreciating the way Sylvain tilted his head to follow every brush of Felix’s fingers.

“That was  _ good _ ,” Sylvain said raw and wrecked once the thing was pulled from his face, strings of spit trailing from his mouth. “Did I ever mention how much I like a little bondage?” 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/thecaryatid)  
> sometimes u gotta take a break from answering CCs and editing ur big bang fic by writing some stupid smut


End file.
